The New Tom Swift Jr. Adventures
The New Tom Swift Jr. Adventures ran from 1954-1971 and were published by Grosset & Dunlap, Inc. This series was a continuation of the events that had occurred in the Tom Swift Sr. Adventures, but picked up roughly around 15 years after the events of Tom Swift and Mis Magnetic Silencer. While the majority of the volumes were written by James Duncan Lawrence (starting with volumes 5-7 and finishing with volumes 9-29), there were a number of authors who contributed stories to this series. List Of Titles 1954 :1 Tom Swift And His Flying Lab :2 Tom Swift And His Jetmarine :3 Tom Swift And His Rocket Ship :4 Tom Swift And His Giant Robot :5 Tom Swift And His Atomic Earth Blaster 1955 :6 Tom Swift And His Outpost In Space 1956 :7 Tom Swift And His Diving Seacopter :8 Tom Swift In The Caves Of Nuclear Fire :9 Tom Swift On The Phantom Satellite 1957 :10 Tom Swift And His Ultrasonic Cycloplane 1958 :11 Tom Swift And His Deep-Sea Hydrodome :12 Tom Swift In The Race To The Moon :13 Tom Swift And His Space Solartron 1959 :14 Tom Swift And His Electronic Retroscope 1960 :15 Tom Swift And His Spectromarine Selector :16 Tom Swift And The Cosmic Astronauts 1961 :17 Tom Swift And The Visitor From Planet X :18 Tom Swift And The Electroic Hydrolung 1962 :19 Tom Swift And His Triphibian Atomicar :20 Tom Swift And His Megascope Space Prober 1963 :21 Tom Swift And The Asteroid Pirates :22 Tom Swift And His Repelatron Skyway 1964 :23 Tom Swift And His Aquatomic Tracker :24 Tom Swift And His 3-D Telejector 1965 :25 Tom Swift And His Polar-Ray Dynasphere :26 Tom Swift And His Sonic Boom Trap 1966 :27 Tom Swift And His Subocean Geotron :28 Tom Swift And The Mystery Comet 1967 :29 Tom Swift And The Captive Planetoid 1968 :30 Tom Swift And His G-Force Inverter 1969 :31 Tom Swift And His Dyna-4 Capsule 1970 :32 Tom Swift And His Cosmotron Express 1971 :33 Tom Swift And The Galaxy Ghosts Tom Swift (1972) In 1972 Grosset & Dunlap decided to reprint volumes 14-17 in a taller, Trade Paperback format, under their Tempo Books imprint, to try and restart the series with a newer generation of readers. Tom Swift (1972) :1 Tom Swift In The Jungle Of The Mayas :2 Tom Swift And The City Of Gold :3 Tom Swift And The Cosmic Astronauts :4 Tom Swift And The Visitor From Planet X Tom Swift (1977) In 1977 Grosset & Dunlap decided to, once again, try to restart the series and hopefully bring younger readers into the Tom Swift universe. Issued in a Mass Market Paperback format, Tempo Books reissued volumes 1-4, 6 and 8 in this series with a new numbering system. :1 Tom Swift And His Flying Lab :2 Tom Swift And His Jetmarine :3 Tom Swift And His Rocket Ship :4 Tom Swift And His Giant Robot :5 Tom Swift And His Sky Wheel :6 Tom Swift In The Caves Of Nuclear Fire Tom Swift Activity Book Around 1978, under their Elephant Books imprint, Grosset & Dunlap issued the Tom Swift Jr. Activity Book by Tony Tallarico.http://tomswift.bobfinnan.com/ts2.htm#info Tom Swift Board Game Around 1966 the Stratmeyer Syndicate reached an agreement with Parker Brothers, the owners and publisher of the board game Monopoly, to have Parker Brothers produce games based on various Syndicate properties. Amongst those Syndicate properties that games were produced for was Tom Swift. Unfortunately it seems that this game was only released in and around the Boston, Massachussets area.http://tomswift.bobfinnan.com/ts2.htm#gamehttp://www.tomswift.info/homepage/tsjgame.html Unpublished Stories Around 1958-59 the Stratemeyer Syndicate was exploring the possibility of issuing a fact-based Tom Swift book with Tom explaining how things worked, with no mention of any Tom Swift science, such as repelatrons.http://www.tomswift.info/homepage/tssproj.html Of course the book had a couple of different titles attached to it at various points in its writing: Tom Swift Jr.'s Space Age Guidebook and Tom Swift Handbook Of Science Experiments. It appears that the Stratemeyer Syndicate was trying to put out on the market two books for boys that would've taken the Syndicate's top two boys series out of the realm of fiction and into non-fiction, with the other Syndicate book in the same vein being The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook. Unfortunately this pairing never worked out, and only The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook made it to bookstore shelves, while Tom Swift Jr.'s Space Age Guidebook/Tom Swift Handbook Of Science Experiments was relegated to the Stratemeyer Syndicate files. References